Borderline
by Ellie Slaughter
Summary: He knew he had to have her, so he did. But, she wouldn't let him have her again, unless, of course, he followed one simple rule. -Oneshot/AU


Author's Note: I got a lot of writers block, still trying to write my other story, Europa, but I figured I could write this oneshot and get some of these writer's juices flowing.

* * *

Borderline

* * *

He had never seen her before this moment. She was dark, mysterious, and tall. Her black hair was short which was something that intrigued him. She was posted up in the corner of the club with a small drink in her hand. It didn't look like she was there anyone else. Her eyes scanned the room around her. Almost as if she was judging everyone that was in the room.

The music was blaring and her hips swayed ever so slightly as she sipped her drink and looked. He was so captivated by her. He needed to know her name. He needed to talk to her, he found himself wondering what her voice sounded like and how her hips would feel against his pelvis, gyrating to the vulgar music, and egging on an erection. He watched as her eyes landed on his and he realized she caught him staring at her. Her eyes bore through his and with no emotion in her eyes, she turned her gaze and minded her business. She swallowed the last bit of her drink and turned on her heel.

With his back against the bar, he could feel people nudge him trying to order their drinks and shout in his ear trying to get the bartender's attention, however, none of this could deter his focus on the tall, amazonian beauty he was so fixated on. He tried to conjure up ways to go up to her and speak, but none of them sounded good enough. His thoughts could only stray to her russet flesh against his, sweaty, and yearning. He was lusting for her in the middle of the club and he had no care. Everything else be damned. He forgot about everything else in his life, the only care in his world was getting her attention. He was desperate, sure. But, it would be worth it. The gratification of at least knowing her name would be enough pleasure for one night. Getting her number would only be a climax.

On a limb, he turned to the bartender and waved his hand in the air, signaling him for another round of his Hen and Coke. He needed just one more round of liquid courage before he sealed his fate for the night. When he came to the club out on whim tonight, he wasn't planning on being on the prowl like this. He never chased, he had no need to. He was satisfied with his life and was comfortable. He had zero intentions of coming for the females, just some liquor and music and a break away from home.

The bartender slid him his cup and he swiftly took it in his hands and took the cool liquid to his lips and downed what little was in the small cup. He looked back over his shoulder in the same spot he last saw _her_ in and saw her on her phone, idly watching it and looking bored with herself and her surroundings. He knew he had to move quick, his time was running short before she just walked right out the club. He turned back to the bar and fished out some singles from his back pocket and placed them on the bar. He took in a deep breath and ran a hand through his cropped black hair and turned to make a beeline to the dark goddess brooding in the back of the club.

He had no idea what he was going to say to her, he was running off of impulse and impulse alone. What was rationality to him at this very moment? As if she sensed someone approaching her, she slowly lifted her gaze and stared deadpannedly at him. She folded her arms as she carefully watched him approach her. She looked him up and down unapologetically and only a slight arch in her brow gave away the slightest indication that she was remotely interested in what he was about to say to her.

It was only up close that he saw the way her eyes glimmered in the dim lighting. He could smell her perfume. Was it vanilla? Or jasmine? He saw the way her little black dress clung to her body. It was shorter on her than the average girl because of her height, but he only thought it enhanced her presence even more. She was tall, yes, but still shorter than him, but only by a head or so. He wasn't used to being so eye level with a female, that it only attracted him more to her. She was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to open his mouth because he was the one who walked up to her.

"You looked lonely," was all he could muster out of his mouth and he slick berated himself for not sounding more suave.

"So, you were looking," was her quick reply and he smirked. He didn't know that it would be this very moment that would change their entire night.

"I couldn't help myself. No other female looks as stunning as you in here, so it wasn't very hard, I guess."

"I saw you," she said with a twinkle in her eye, borderline mischievous as she looked him up and down again, "I was wondering when you were going to come over here." She breathed. And God, did he love her voice. It was deep and soothing, playful with some sass and he found himself wanting to talk to her all night just to hear her voice. He smiled.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"If another guy offers me a drink, I think I might be drunk enough for one of these geezers to have their way with me," she laughed and he had never heard anything more beautiful. It was loud in the club, yet all he could hear was her. He was so focused on her. He saw her jawline, her collarbone, and his vulgar thoughts came rushing back into his small brain.

"Well, how about we just dance," he said with a cheeky smile and she looked him in his eyes, and as the strobe light flared in the club he could see the hazel specks in her eyes. He was enchanted. She grabbed him by his hand and led him to the dance floor. She gave a cursory glance behind her at him and gave that smirk of hers that promised mischief. And he was ready for whatever she had in mind.

She stopped in the middle of the dance floor and backed into him ever so slightly, just so he could feel the graze of her ass on his pelvis. He gripped her waist as she started to gyrate to the beat of the music. It wasn't a slow song, but it was paced just right. She slowly grinded with him on the dance floor and straightened her back to press it against his chest. He leaned in dangerously close to her neck and breathed in her scent. It was driving him wild. The Hen and Coke was dangerously playing with his sobriety and he could feel his body warm up. He knew well that it also had a lot to do with the woman that was pressed against him very firmly.

They swayed to the music as their bodies flirted with each other. Occasionally stealing glances at each other with promises for a fun night ahead of them. He gently slid his hand down her leg and she placed her hand on top of his as he did so, never stopping him, but encouraging him. He silently wondered to himself how many drinks had she had tonight and if she was as hot as he was at this very moment. She turned around abruptly so her face was inches from his and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Wanna go outside for some air?" Her hot breath tickled his ear and he didn't say anything just nodded his head and took her hand in his, this time admiring the way her soft hand felt inside of his, and led her outside the raging night club. Bumping into people and saying sorry and excuse me when needed. He really had no other care as to if he really offended anyone while leaving the club, just what his next move will be with the black haired woman he found himself accompanied by tonight.

Once outside, they were hit with a cool breeze. They had accumulated some sweat by being in the middle of the club dancing, but neither spoke on it or gave it any attention. They stood against the brick exterior side by side, hairs length apart. She was breathing kind of heavily and he rested his head against the brick. The liquor making its way to his head and the world started to get blurry and spin. She looked up at him and said nothing, just analyzing him and his face. He wanted to turn his head to look into those hazel eyes, but he was too busy trying to concentrate and slow the process of being inebriated down.

"What are you doing after this?" She asked as she continued to look at him, her voice dropped to a sultry tone and he knew what she was implying. He finally turned his head to look into her eyes and God, he was so enchanted by her. She was so beautiful. She was smirking at him and something about her was so devilish that he couldn't get enough. He wanted to spend as much time with her tonight as he possibly could. She rested her head against the brick cooly and sighed pleasantly.

"Whatever you're doing tonight," he answered and it must have sounded good because her eyes twinkled and she turned to face him again. Taking his hands in hers once again she led him in the parking lot. He zoned out on how fast they were walking or even where, all he could focus on was her ass in that dress and how shapely it looked. He wanted to palm it and cup it in his hands. He knew it was soft. He could only imagine it being as soft as her hands. He couldn't wait to undress her. He was dying to see what she looked like under the dress. Her long legs were so shapely and smooth that it was the utmost tease for where those legs led up to.

They stopped at a little red coupe and she walked over to the drivers side, her eyes never left him and he knew that she wanted him as bad as he wanted her. The tension that was slowing building between them became present at that very moment. He swiftly opened the door and slid into the passenger. He watched as she keyed the ignition and buckled in and set off to their next destination. He didn't care where she took him, if he had to be honest with himself, he just knew that he wasn't ready to go home any time soon.

She effectively pulled off and drove off. She had one hand clutching the gearshift and the other on the steering wheel. Her focus on the road ahead and ever so often she would steal a glance his way. Those eyes of hers. He wanted to fall into a pool of them. He took his left hand to rest on her upper thigh. He thought he heard her breath hitch, but he knew he was intoxicated. She didn't say anything nor did she move his hand so he took it as a good sign. He trailed his hand up her thigh to where heat was radiating to be delightfully pleased to feel no fabric under her dress. He could feel his erection starting to form and the heat rising up his chest. He made a motion with his hands for her to open her legs a little bit more to make some room for his hand and she did.

He nimbly ran his fingers over her moistened folds. She had hair there, but it was so fine and low that it made her even more sexier to him. He slid a couple of fingers passed her fold, just to feel. And he sighed. She was so wet. He bit his lip as his erection was at its peak and pressing against his denim. He continued to move his fingers in out and only occasionally would she let out a breathy moan. She startled him when her hand rested on top of his erection on the outside of his pants. She palmed it and slowly stroked it. Never daring to unbutton his pants to feel it directly. Preferring to tease him instead. His dick was throbbing.

He quickened his pace under her short black dress that had risen considerably since they got in the car. With his other hand he started to unfasten his belt buckle and slide his pants down. He moved her hand on top of his briefs to feel more friction. To move her closer to him. He sighed. He was so ready for her now, but the damned car was still in motion. It seemed as if she was driving painfully slow to their next destination. He didn't know how much more of her teasing he could take.

She spread her legs open wider and slowly started to move her hips in her seat to ask for more. He quickened his motions inside her, his fingers getting drenched from being inside of her for so long. She gave out a squeak, it was low and would have been inaudible if they had music playing in the car, but he knew she just came.

She gave a huff and spared a glance at him instead of the road and smiled. Her white teeth shined in the dark and her hands slid under his briefs to grip his rock hard dick bare.

He had been dying for this moment, to just feel her hands on him, and it sent shivers up his spine. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back against his headrest as her hands worked themselves up and around his dick. She briefly took her hands off him to only come back with some wetness on her hands that only enhanced the feeling. It smelled like her juices and it only made him more horny to be inside her. She was teasing him, they both knew.

Again she took her hand off him, but this time to park the car in front of a small townhouse. It was quaint and for some reason it suited her. She fixed her dress and she reached over to give him a peck on the cheek.

"C'mon." Was all she said and he quickly fastened his pants back up, preferring to leave the belt buckle undone. He hurriedly got out the car, beating her and rushing to her side to sweep her away from the car and to the door of her place. She chuckled and fished for the right key to open the door, once she found it, they were walking in to her humble abode. He pressed his erection against her ass once again for the night and turned her around to him. He slammed his lips to hers hungrily and she responded with just enough fever.

He was so hot. The Hen and Coke was working overtime and he suddenly had so much energy. He moved the fabric of her dress away from her ass and palmed it. It was so buttery soft. He grabbed a fistful and pressed his lips to hers even more. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and together, in a tangle of limbs, they made their way to her living room floor. He laid her on her back and took off his shirt and sliding her dress off. She sat up slightly to allow him to pull her dress over her head. And there she sat, naked and bare in front of him. He needed a moment to drink her in. She was so beautiful. He could smell her womanhood and it was drawing him in closer and closer. Her breasts sat up pert and her dark areoles looked succulent enough to drink from. He instantly put his mouth to her nipple while one of his hands groped her other breast. His free hand slipped back inside of her vagina and she parted her mouth open. She helped him move his hand inside of her and grinded her hips again just like she did in the car.

He knew he wanted his dick to get wet with her mouth, but he needed to know what she felt like. He pulled away from her nipple and slid his hand out and before he could move it to unfasten his pants to take them off, she grabbed the hand that was inside of her and put it in her mouth. Her eyes never leaving his face as she tasted herself off his fingers. He was so aroused that he hurried to take his pants off to which she helped. Her nimble fingers brushed against his dick as they took of his clothes and help guided him inside of her.

Nothing could prepare him for how good it felt being inside of her. He slow stroked her to savor the feeling of being inside of her. Her hands made their way around his back and trailed their way in his hair again. He buried his face in her neck again as he stroked. Her nails clawing his back softly. He could feel every inch of her and she was so tight. She was so wet.

He quickened his pace and started to get more rough. Nothing was enough, he wasn't getting enough of her. He threw his head back as he mindlessly plowed through her. The only sounds in the room were the sound of smacking flesh and her breathy moans into his hair. She gripped his hair. Scratched his back. Whispered explicits in his ear. The beads of sweat were forming on his brow and falling down on her. Neither of them said anything, they could only focus on one thing, the pending climax that was just around the corner. He knew he wasn't going to last long this first round. He didn't know what to expect when slid inside her, he was man enough to say he was overwhelmed. But he also knew that one round wasn't going to be enough either.

He could feel his gut restricting and he knew he was about to explode soon. She knew too. She pushed him off her and rolled on top of him and slid down to place her mouth over his dick, she was going to catch his seed tonight. His eyes closed shut. Her hot mouth sent shivers up his spine and made his toes curl. He slipped out a _"Shit!"_ and exploded in her mouth. His eyes opened back up to see her swallowing and staring him in the eyes. Fuck, she was perfect.

God, he was so drunk, but he knew that this was everything and more.

* * *

They had went about four rounds before they both just flopped on their backs side by side. Chests heaving up and down. Sweat trailing both of their bodies and each trying to catch their breath. They sat in a comfortable silence until one of their phones made a _dinging_ noise. He acknowledged that it was his phone and right away he knew that it was because he just got a message. He sighed and sat up to reach out for his phone that was somewhere strewn across the floor haphazardly in his jean pocket. The beautiful woman he just shared several intimate moments with still lie there comfortable with a hand across her chest and the other above her head with her eyes closed.

He felt the cool metal of his phone and was almost blinded by how bright the phone screen was. Before he could even check the message, his phone started to ring. He just stared at the name that was displayed across the screen. He let it ring three times before the woman in the room spoke up.

"You gonna answer that?" She quipped. He didn't look back at her, still staring at the phone as it stopped ringing and most likely went to voicemail. He sighed when he looked at the time; 3:48 AM. He ran a hand through his hair and slowly the night started to replay through his mind. He heard the woman beside him sit up and he could feel those hazel eyes that he was just boring in ten minutes ago, stare at him. He turned to look at her in all her beauty. Her hair was frazzled from having sex on the floor so many times but it framed her face beautifully and he started to think vulgar thoughts all over again. He looked back down at his phone to check his message:

 _Where are u? It's really late and you're usually never out this late. Call me I'm worried.  
_ _Sent 3:44 AM_

Nessie. He sighed. He should be making his way back home to her. He looked back at the russet skinned female and wished he could make this a habit. She was sitting cross legged with her chin in her hand still staring at him. She yawned.

He started to gather his bearings and order an Uber to take him back to the club to get his car that he left there all the while wishing he could stay here with her for a while longer. She saw him collect his things and stood up to her feet, watching him quietly as he got all his shit together and put his clothes on. She never did bother to put her dress back on. Only if she knew how much of a distraction it was.

He turned to her and she was still staring at him. He stared in those hazel eyes once more, etching them in the permeant container of his memory bank. He never wanted to forget those eyes. And he drank in the last bit of her body that he could stomach before he had enough. He didn't want to leave. He had so much more he wanted to do with her. Temptation was leading him down a dark path that he was willingly walking down. He moved closer to her and cupped her chin; just one more kiss. Just one more before he returned home to his fiancé and his comfortable life.

He felt the soft kiss of her lips against his and knew he was done for. He had to meet her again. He needed more of her.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime," he spoke against her lips. She smirked and he knew it was that devilish smirk of hers.

"Yeah, maybe," he sighed. She broke away to start walking him out the door. He begrudgingly followed her. Dreading the moment when they have to say goodbye. He stopped at the door as she was beginning to open it to let him out.

"Let me get your number so I can make sure it does happen," he said desperately, he knew he sounded like a loser but he couldn't let her slip him by. He didn't know what he was doing asking for her number, but he knew this couldn't be the last time he would ever see her again.

"No," she said simply and he felt his stomach drop. With a shrug of her shoulder, she looked at him with that same bored expression she had on her face while she was at the club. "I'm not stupid, I know you got a girl. Only a girlfriend calls her man this late," she finished with a yawn while opening the door open fully to let him out.

He slowly started to make his way out the door, still processing that she told him no. Before she closed the door behind him all the way, she spoke back up with that playful sass in her tone, "But if you ditch her, just go back up to the club and ask for Leah. My brother is the bouncer there so they can get you in touch with me." She finished with a gleam in her eye daring me to one day go up and ask for her. Daring me to leave my fiancé for her. And I too, toyed with the thought at that very instant. So before she could close the door for the night, I blurted out to her:

"If they tell you Jacob asked about you, just know it's me."

* * *

 _"If the moon smiled, she would resemble you. You leave the same impression of something beautiful, but annihilating."_

 _-Sylvia Plath_

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this oneshot. No I won't be continuing it, I know I left it at a weird point, but that's for y'all to interpret and wonder if he really did ever go back to ask for her or not :) Happy reading folks!


End file.
